backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
New DeLorean time machine
The new DeLorean time machine was created by Dr. Emmett Brown in 1991. It included features that were not possible with the original DeLorean time machine, the second DeLorean time machine, or the temporal duplicate DeLorean time machine. It also could be easily upgraded, which allowed Doc to continually add and remove features as needed. History Spatial displacement and speech recognition Doc used a 386 computer to control the advanced features of the new DeLorean. The most successful addition was spatial displacement, which allowed the new DeLorean to travel to any point in history, at any location on Earth. It had a computer keyboard that was used to enter time periods and locations into the upgraded time circuits. It also had speech recognition, although the computer had difficulty understanding Doc Brown's voice commands. Doc traveled to April 4, 2007, where he watched the "Visions of the Future" keynote at Microsoft's TechEd conference on the internet. He found the presentation to be disastrous, so he traveled to Orlando, Florida at 1:00 PM, 90 minutes after the keynote had started. Doc told the senior vice president of Microsoft's Server and Tools Business, Bob Muglia, that Microsoft's visions of the future had not been great, and then takes him back to March 9, 2001, and April 12, 2003. Doc demonstrated what he meant, showing him the missteps that Microsoft had made in the past such as Microsoft's vision for the future of integrated storage. He then took him into the future to July 15, 2015, in an alternate timeline where Microsoft's failed visions came true, showing him that holograms of the Office Assistant and Microsoft Bob were now in control of everything. Doc then brought Bob Muglia back to 2007 to let him give his keynote speech, which he altered based on Doc's advice. Improved speech recognition and security In 1991, Doc showed Marty McFly the new DeLorean, which now had yellow wiring and joystick control for steering. He demonstrated the speech recognition and spatial displacement features, and the computer would now display the intended date and time as well as the location on the improved time circuits. He also added a security feature, since the DeLorean had become a collector's item by 1991, which allowed the DeLorean to transform into a suitcase at the sound of Doc's voice or Einstein's bark. The suitcase could not be lifted since a 2,014-pound automobile was concealed inside. Behind the scenes *The car slightly changes between the two seasons, the most noticeable is the headlights change from white to a yellow/orange color, The blue design is on the bottom half of the door in Season 1, while they have a gray design in Season 2. *In 1991, McDonald's released four Happy Meal toys, one of them featuring Doc in the DeLorean. *During "Einstein's Adventure" and "Dickens of a Christmas" in the live-action scenes, the new DeLorean time machine is shown with the same appearance as that from Back to the Future: The Ride. **The car that was used in these shots was the first movie's hero "A Car" which was also used for Back to the Future: The Ride and other promos.Many official sites state that the A Car "was used in several promotional pieces," including The Secrets of the Back to the Future Trilogy, the BTTF Ride footage, and the BTTF animated series. *If the animated picture doesn't work, click here. Appearances *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series (Note: It does not appear in the episode "A Friend In Deed", however, it is mentioned by Marty and Verne.) *Back to the Future (Harvey Comics) *2007 Microsoft TechEd Conference Keynote introduction'' References Category:transportation Category:Doc's inventions Category:The DeLorean Time Machine Category:time machines Category:flying cars Category:1991 Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2007 Category:Animated Series Category:1992